


Two lives and a Clan

by Serenechaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechaos/pseuds/Serenechaos
Summary: The chain-user owes Chrollo two lives and he intends to collect. One life for the Troupe, one for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).



> Needed a break from my normal fic and was thinking of this the other day. Hope you all enjoy!

The chain that had been placed on Chrollo’s heart had been a both heavy and light, but the restriction it placed on him was always tight. A collar on his heart. Just the thought of a collar, a device for an Omega on him, a Prime Alpha and the leader of the Phantom Troupe, had been maddening.

During the months it took to track down a nen exorcist following the debacle in York Shin, Chrollo never got used to the thing. It grated on him every moment of every day. He would remember the moment Paku had acquiesced to the demands of the chain-user and the moment that the sharp sword-end of the chain had pierced his chest…

Unbidden, images of the chain-user, Kurapika, filled his mind and Chrollo had to admit that he had never encountered an Omega like him. The boy had seemed like a Beta at first, but when Chrollo had been dragged by the boy into the car he had smelled the scent-masking soap. The beauty and rage possessed by the Omega who they had been pursuing who had managed to bring down Uvogin, a high-level Alpha.

He had made up his mind in that car of what to do about the Omega, evidenced when he addressed the boy as ‘comrade’. The Spider thrived by taking the strongest and smartest, so the Omega would be their new #11.

Each time as he considered his memories of the event, Chrollo felt he made the right decision. The chain-user belonged with the Troupe, belonged to him. This belief was deepened after Abengane exorcised the chain from his heart and he found that Paku was also dead. Chrollo was almost pleased when he realized that Kurapika owed him two lives and he intended to collect.

Since there were two available slots in the Troupe, Chrollo decided to offer #11 to Illumi Zoldyck temporarily until Kurapika was ready. #9 would be decided on at a later date. But the Troupe boarded the Black Whale three members short thanks to Hisoka not only being a traitor, but a sore loser when he killed Koltopi and Shalnark.

Knowing the chain-user, his Omega, was on the upper decks had driven Chrollo to climb the decks rapidly, determined to ensure one of his goals was met.

The blonde appeared tired when Chrollo finally found him, attending one of the frivolous banquets held by the royal family as the bodyguard to one of the queens and an infant royal. The boy’s eyes were still sharp and Chrollo felt his blood boil as his keen nose picked up a faint. A spicy scent that was mostly covered by a scent-masking soap that caused a number of Alphas in the room to glance around. An Omega was in heat, and Chrollo knew which one.

He seized his chance when the Omega excused himself following the banquet, after escorting his employer back to her quarters. As Kurapika moved down to the 2nd deck, Chrollo fell in step behind the boy as his eyes took in the room numbers.

Room 214, Illumi’s suite.

Kurapika apparently wasn’t aware as he walked past the door without a second glance and Chrollo seized his chance, summoning the Fun Fun cloth and tossing it over the boy, wrapping him immediately before he lifted the small struggling bag and entered the suite.

Pulling out his phone, the raven-haired man typed out a message that he sent to the documented occupant of the room.

‘Need to borrow your suite for a few hours.’

Setting the bag containing the Omega on a counter, Chrollo moved to the bedroom to evaluate what he had available. The bed was a large king-size and Illumi had definitely made several requests for special equipment. Chrollo could hardly blame the stoic Omega, he was pursuing Hisoka after all.

A beep drew his attention back to his phone to find Illumi had responded.

‘That’s fine, just don’t use the pink thong and matching butt plug. Those are Hisoka’s.’

Chrollo had been considering the items but now he moved past them. It seemed that he should consider the possibility of Hisoka being on these upper decks.

Selecting some basic cuffs and straps, Chrollo set them on the bed before returning to the front room to ensure the door was locked then collected the Fun Fun Cloth and headed back to the bedroom.

Setting the bag on the floor, Chrollo released the knot and watched as the bag grew rapidly as the sides dropped, revealing an outraged Omega. The boy’s chains were already out and weaving madly in response to the agitation of their wielder.

Chrollo watched and felt a bolt of elation as the chain-user’s eyes, scarlet currently, found him and narrowed in recognition. Such a beautiful color, more captivating than the eyes he remembered seeing previously.

“What is this about?” the boy all but hissed, his anger over being grabbed apparent and Chrollo knew that this wouldn’t be easy, but as he had anticipated.

Luckily, he’d come prepared and drew his Benz knife, the poison coating it replaced for this particular encounter. “You have cost me and my Troupe two members,” the Specialist explained as he loosely grasped the knife. “I intend to collect the debt.”

If possible, the chain-user’s eyes flared more brightly as the boy’s chains arced gracefully around him. “And what of my clan?!”

Chrollo didn’t answer as he dodged the chain that whipped towards him then counted the chains he could see. Three currently: the thumb, middle finger, and ring finger. Activating Gyo, the Specialist noted the chain that he knew to be the ‘sword of law’ was being surreptitiously maneuvered as the middle and ring finger chains tried to force him into an off-balanced position.

The thumb chain was out but it was being used as a decoy, weaving between the other chains to make it look like there were more chains and to confuse him.

Chrollo ducked and rolled to avoid the restraining chain, going the opposite direction that the follow-up from the ring finger chain was trying to send him. Kurapika’s response to this was to go on the attack himself, his kick attempting to sweep Chrollo’s feet out from under him.

Taking a jump back, Chrollo swept his knife forward, attempting to cut the leg but was a second too slow as the blonde pulled his leg back and followed up with a punch, catching the dark-haired man in the shoulder.

Chrollo stumbled back and took a long moment to consider his surroundings before charging Kurapika and slashing at him. This time the boy was a second slow to act as a gash opened on his arm, or at least it seemed that way when Chrollo found the restraining chain catch him around the legs then spiral up his chest, forcing him into Zetsu.

Kurapika’s triumph shone in his eyes as the thumb chain retracted and wrapped around his cut arm, healing the gash. Turning his blazing eyes back to Chrollo, the thief realized that the boy had let himself get cut in order to trap him. Too bad that Chrollo had planned for that.

Kurapika glared at him, opened his mouth as though to say something, but gasped when his legs began to shake. The chain that bound Chrollo slackened even as the boy attempted to focus on it, to keep the chain in existence but it was useless.

“How?” the boy asked before his eyes shifted to his healed arm. “Poison?”

“Indeed, I’m quite fond of paralysis inducing poisons,” Chrollo admitted as the chain slackened more and he found himself smirking as he shrugged it off, letting it coil to the floor. “This is a milder version of what I normally use, that poison would paralyze the heart and lungs of a target. This one will keep you conscious and still.”

The chains finally vanished as Kurapika’s legs gave out and Chrollo smirked at the young Omega as he bent down and buried his nose into the crook of the boy’s neck. The spicy scent of heat was much more apparent up close and absolutely intoxicating.

“You’d have done better if you used suppressants rather than just trying to disguise your scent,” Chrollo informed the boy as his fingers unbuttoned the suit jacket then slid it down the limp arms of the Kuruta.

The glare he received dissolved into a look of fear as he lifted the boy bridal style and headed toward the bed. Twitching fingers told him that the boy was trying to summon his chains and Chrollo smirked at him as he removed the boy’s shoes and socks, tossing them into a corner.

“I know you can still speak,” Chrollo stated as his fingers moved up to work the buttons on the dress shirt. “Have you nothing to say? Are you so proud to be an Omega that you don’t think you should be trying to prevent heat?”

“Heat is sacred amongst my people, not that you’d care!”

Chrollo hummed as he tugged off the boy’s shirt then raised his arms so he could lock his hands into the cuffs that he’d prepared. “But it makes it easy to recognize you for what you are.” Now Chrollo shifted his attention to the boy’s pants and unbuttoned and unzipped the garment before sliding them and the underwear down the beautiful lean legs.

“Just get this over with!” Kurapika snapped angrily. “Kill me!”

Chrollo found he didn’t much care for the soap masking his Omega’s scent and moved away from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth, he soaked it in warm water then headed back to the bed.

Kurapika’s eyes were shut and he was obviously attempting to focus and Chrollo commended his efforts. The chains were blinking in and out of existence but that came to an immediate halt when Chrollo set the wash cloth against the boy’s neck where his scent glands were and began to scrub. The effect was immediate as the oily soap came off onto the wash cloth and the scent of heat filled the room.

“If heat is sacred, you shouldn’t try to disguise it,” Chrollo murmured as he moved the washcloth down the boy’s chest, circling one of his nipples and the boy gasped. Moving the warm cloth further south, Chrollo dipped the cloth into the boy’s navel as he bent down and pressed his lips to the side of the boy’s neck.

Another gasp was his reward and the dark Alpha dragged the washcloth between the Omega’s legs, avoiding his length and instead circling the boy’s entrance.

Chrollo watched the boy bite his lip, determined to not make any noise as the cloth circled his hole, collecting slick and feeling the contracting sphincter. Eyes widened and the boy’s hips jumped when Chrollo changed his movement, rubbing the entrance back and forth, dragging the cloth back into the crack of the butt cheeks then forward to just behind the balls, pushing the tip of a single finger to breech the boy’s entrance.

“Don’t…” Kurapika gasped as Chrollo finally pushed a finger into the Omega and the boy’s head fell back with a moan. “Please… Don’t…”

“You’ll be asking for more soon enough,” Chrollo promised as he dropped the cloth and pushed two fingers into the boy’s entrance, stretching him.

“Kill me!” Kurapika demanded as Chrollo withdrew his fingers. “I killed your men!”

“Maybe if you had just killed one,” Chrollo replied as he shrugged off his long coat then turned his attention to his boots. “Killing you would only be payment for one life and you owe two.”

Chrollo tossed his coat over a chair then pulled off his boots, dropping them next to the bed as he stood straight again and shifted his hands to his own pants before continuing.

“Since you have two lives you owe, one will be for the Troupe and I will be claiming the other. As for your clan, I suppose I do owe you one.” Chrollo’s pants and underwear fell to the floor and he was pleased when Kurapika’s eyes immediately stared at his erect length. “Since we can’t raise the dead, I suppose we’ll have to start from scratch. No need to worry though, I can definitely support however many offspring we have.”

Kurapika stared at him before attempting to jerk his body on the bed but the poison held him down firmly. “DON’T!”

“No need to worry,” Chrollo repeated as he settled down on the bed between Kurapika’s legs. “I’ll mark you to make this official, but be warned that if you attempt to run, I will have your former comrades killed.”

Shifting a bit, he pressed the head of his erection against the entrance of his mate-to-be.

“Ready?” But Chrollo didn’t wait for an answer as he snapped his hips forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika had been having a rough week. First Prince Momoze had been killed then Prince Benjamin and Prince Camilla had had a violent confrontation. Things escalated when Prince Kacho was killed trying to block a blow meant for her twin, Prince Fugetsu. Then Prince Sale-Sale had been killed and poison was suspected.

Queen Oito had gotten more and more nervous as each day passed and then the cherry to top their situation: Kurapika went into heat mere hours before the weekly banquet.

The Kuruta had used scent-masking soap and pain relievers to try to bring the heat and ache in his body under control, but the banquet hall had been filled with a number of alphas, all smelling an unattached omega and several had begun to prowl.

Prince Tserriednich had been in proximity of Kurapika more than once during the evening, one of the man’s hands ghosting down his arm.

Kurapika wished he hadn’t pulled away, that he’d allowed the prince to attempt to woo him. He was certain he could win against the man, overpower him. Instead he had decided to head to the clinic on the third deck to request something stronger than a pain reliever for his heat symptoms after retiring his charges to their quarters with Hanzo standing guard in his place.

Now he was trapped, paralyzed by a poison, unable to manifest his chains, his hands bound, and his worst enemy had just informed him that he intended to mate him.

The first thrust into his ill-prepared entrance had Kurapika biting back a scream at the pain and relief he felt from penetration. Above him, Chrollo moaned as he his hips back a bit then thrust into Kurapika again.

“You’re tight…” the man huffed then moaned again. “Probably a virgin.”

Kurapika couldn’t even hope to reply as the Spider thrust into him a third time. He was gritting his teeth, hating his body and heat more than ever because it was already drawing pleasure from this assault.

Chrollo’s hand slid between their bodies as he pulled back to thrust for a fourth time, palming Kurapika’s half-hard length but releasing it fast, moving to grip his hips instead to adjust their angle.

The next few thrusts penetrated Kurapika deeper than the first few had, the new angle allowing the Spider head better access. It felt like each stroke was at a different angle and the blonde tried to squirm as the pain finally faded, turning to pleasure for being filled, the ache in him deepening-

Chrollo’s next thrust brushed a spot in Kurapika that caused him to jerk despite the paralysis, a strangled sound that was a cross between a moan and a gasp escaping his lips and the alpha smirked as he thrust into the spot again then held himself there.

“There… Things are about to get much better,” Chrollo promised.

The next thrust was far faster than the first few exploratory ones had been and it was aimed straight for that bundle of nerves. It was followed by another, and another as Chrollo set a pace that suited him and left Kurapika lost.

Kurapika’s only sexual experience thus far had been the few times that he had touched himself, but Chrollo was obviously very experienced. The dark-haired alpha’s hands left Kurapika’s hips as they began to move in time with Chrollo’s thrusts and he ran his fingers lightly up the alabaster skin of the omega, earning gasps and moans as his fingers circled the navel then moved up to the nipples of the blonde.

Kurapika felt like he was drowning as pleasure mounted in his body and he fought the urge to throw his head back and present his neck. Words weren’t coming to him but he fought for them against the tide of pleasure.

“Why?” he finally managed to croak.

“Hm?” Chrollo grunted, never breaking pace as he lowered his head to lick and kiss at the pale neck beneath him.

“Why?”

“Why you?” Chrollo offered as his hands left the pink nipples. Those sinful fingers encircled his now erect length. “Why now?” Those hands traveled to Kurapika’s thighs, causing goosebumps to crawl up his skin as his fingers found sensitive spots before moving back down to his hips. “Or why like this?”

Kurapika felt the alpha lick his neck again, right above the scent gland, and immediately tried to hunch his shoulders, praying to safe guard his neck, but the paralysis didn’t allow it. It infuriated the blonde; how could his hips move against his will while he was paralyzed?!

“Maybe I’ll answer those questions one day,” Chrollo continued, his pace some how increasing for a moment and Kurapika cried out at the merciless pace before Chrollo slowed down to his previous pace which still felt too fast. Increased pressure inside him also alerted the blonde that he was almost out of time to get out of this: Chrollo was knotted in him.

Kurapika felt the heat beginning to gather in his nether regions as one of Chrollo’s hand snuck from his hip to the pulsing organ.

“Don’t!” he cried out before the hand closed around his weeping cock, even though he knew it was useless. Chrollo didn’t bother to respond though his thrusts became erratic.

The licking on Kurapika’s neck turned into sucking as the hand pumped him in time with Chrollo’s thrusts and Kurapika felt his toes automatically begin to curl. Fighting the orgasm that was building was like trying to force back the tide and he finally cried out as pleasure finally washed over him, but it was a cry cut with despair as Chrollo’s teeth broke his skin, marking him. The alpha’s hips had also stilled and as Kurapika’s brief post-coital glow faded, he became very aware of the feeling of warm fluid inside him. It quenched the burning need of his heat for the moment, but Kurapika longed for the heat rather than the feeling of satisfaction his body gave him.

Chrollo’s teeth finally released his neck and he gently licked the wound he had created before moving to kiss Kurapika. Disgusted, the omega tried to turn his head but could only shut his eyes as Chrollo’s lips met his.

“The poison should wear off in an hour,” Chrollo stated conversationally after breaking the kiss. “When it does, I would suggest that you return to your cabin to rest.”

Kurapika refused to open his eyed, but mentally he rolled them. He would definitely return to his cabin, after swallowing at least one dose of every form of birth control the clinic had available.

“I will be checking in on you later,” Chrollo continued, his knot still keeping them firmly joined. “I’m aware you are under contract with your current employer, so your official induction into the troupe will occur after the ship returns to port. You will receive you tattoo then, so think about where you would like it placed. And the bottom of your foot will not be an option, I’m well aware that tattoos placed in that area usually get worn off.”

Chrollo’s knot finally dissipated and the alpha slid out of Kurapika’s body with a wet pop, sending shivers of disgust up Kurapika’s form. The troupe leader stood from the bed and stretched, still naked before glancing back and giving Kurapika a pleased, almost affectionate seeming look as his fingers traveled down to the still bleeding mark on the blonde’s neck.

“You are not allowed to take any birth control.”

The statement caused Kurapika’s eyes to snap open, staring at the alpha, his mate, in horror.

“But-”

Chrollo’s finger pressed against Kurapika’s lips, stopping him. “No birth control,” the troupe leader repeated. “If I find out that you used any, then a certain doctor-trainee in the infirmary will pay the price.”

The alpha then unlocked the unnecessary cuffs that had held Kurapika’s wrists before dressing and leaving the room. Just as the man had said, it took almost an hour for Kurapika to regain his ability to move but during that time, Kurapika felt the slide of the other’s seed as it left his body as well as the drying sweat from both of them on his skin. He almost didn’t want to dress once he could move again because he didn’t want these horrible things near or on his clothes, but he had little choice.

Kurapika’s movements must have been jerky as he made his way back to the first deck, and the smell that clung to him had a number of guards smirking and elbowing each other. The blush of shame that crawled up Kurapika’s neck only made him more aware of the new mark.

 

Chrollo kept his word about checking on Kurapika. The next morning, he had appeared when Kurapika was in the hall headed to speak with a distraught Melody. She had not gotten over Prince Kacho’s death, even with Prince Fugetsu assuring her over and over that she wasn’t to blame.

It had been so fast, one moment Kurapika was in the hall, the next he had been shoved into a closet where his pants were shoved down and Chrollo’s fingers had entered him, stretching him rapidly.

“What?!” Kurapika barely got out before a hand silenced him as Chrollo lined himself up and pushed into his body. Heat made his body welcome the intrusion but it still seemed like an eternity for Kurapika before the “quickie” was done and they were waiting for Chrollo’s knot to dissipate.

“Now?” Kurapika demanded quietly, praying to avoid outside attention as the alpha licked his mark.

“You’re in heat, it’s natural,” the alpha replied as he finally pulled out. Kurapika almost relaxed before he felt a blunt object being pushed into his entrance.

“What is that?!” he demanded sharply as the thing was pressed in, the thing getting wider at first before thinning for the muscles of his entrance to tighten around, obviously to hold the device in place.

“A butt plug.” The answer was so matter-of-fact that Kurapika felt that Chrollo thought he should have known that. “I doubted you’d want to mess up your suit, so be thankful I was thoughtful enough to find one. You’ll need to keep track of it for future uses.”

Further encounters had occurred at moments when Kurapika had had his guard down, Chrollo taking advantage of his heat and demonstrating his ability at breaking-and-entering. He had slipped in when Kurapika was in the shower, fixing breakfast, and in bed. Each time Kurapika found himself being taken immediately, regardless of his location.

His heat lasted three days after Chrollo marked him, and Kurapika’s heart dropped the morning after Chrollo’s last visit and found that he wasn’t aching or burning anymore. He couldn’t smell himself, but he knew what had happened as he cleaned himself that morning, dressed, and went to take his post.

Prince Woble had seemed overjoyed to see him, demanding to be held in baby talk while Queen Oito did a doubletake at his change in scent. Thankfully she said nothing and Kurapika was happy for it. The voyage should be over within the next two months, so he had more than enough time.

He had made several requests to change rooms up until that point, and that day it was granted. A large number of bodyguards had died and one of their cabins had finally been deemed ‘clear’ and Kurapika had moved in immediately. It was not enough, he should have known that it wouldn’t be and just taken the Prince and Queen and jumped ship.

Kurapika had once again been in the shower when he felt well-muscled arms wrap around his waist and a nose press against his neck. The troupe leader breathed in his scent deeply and sighed, his warm breath raising goosebumps on Kurapika’s skin.

“I had hoped to put this off for a few years, but I suppose this is one way to ensure the rest of the troupe doesn’t immediately try to kill you,” Chrollo murmured as he pressed a palm against Kurapika’s currently flat belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike every time that Chrollo had previously visited, including when he had marked Kurapika, the thief didn’t simply have sex then disappear. That would have been far simpler. Instead Kurapika had to endure the man’s presence as he showered, the thief washing himself as well before he’d practically carried Kurapika to bed.

“I need to brush my teeth!” Kurapika snapped, angry over being treated like a glass doll as the bandit tried to dry his hair.

“You need rest, and I know that you brush your teeth before getting in the shower,” Chrollo argued. “You’ve been putting in over 16-hour shifts and that is going to stop.”

“It’s not your business how long I wor-” Kurapika’s angry statement was cut off by Chrollo pressing his lips to the angered omega’s, shocking him into silence.

“It became my business when I mated you, whether or not you agreed. And it is even more my business now. Hisoka is on this ship and he is targeting the Spider.”

“Then I’ve little to worry about from him!”

“I don’t agree. But what is going on here? Why does the royal family require bodyguards in their own quarters?”

“You can find out on your own!” Kurapika snapped right before Chrollo’s hands found his shoulders and pressed him down into his bed.

“Then I will. And take action if I don’t like it.”

“Don’t interfere!”

“It is my right as your alpha, and the father of our child.” Chrollo once again pressed his hand over Kurapika’s belly. “Until you give birth, you are both under my protection directly. After, that’ll depend on how long it takes you to get back in shape so that you can stand with me. But mark my words, I am willing to have discussions and compromises as your mate, but when the troupe is together my word will be law. If you try to oppose or leave, I will use my authority to have you brought to heel. I would prefer you to stand beside me, but I will keep you on your knees if you make this difficult. Now get some rest.”

Kurapika stared angrily at the alpha but huffed and settled back on his bed. It was unfortunate, but Chrollo did have far more cards than Kurapika. On this ship, it would just be Kurapika and Leorio against the troupe if they didn’t want to start a panic by announcing the presence of the troupe. Even if they did, Kurapika would be held at least partially accountable due to being the mate of one of the members, forcefully mated or not.

When he woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and no additional noise in the cabin. Sitting up, Kurapika glanced around then walked into the sitting room/kitchen before noticing something odd: the door to the cabin. A series of locks had been added to the door and there were four keyrings on the table. Something about the sight of those keys caused a horrible sense of foreboding to twist in Kurapika’s gut.

Moving back to his bedroom, Kurapika opened the small closet and froze. His business suits were all still in the closet on their hangers, but his casual clothes were all missing. In their place was a collection of unfamiliar shirts and pants that Kurapika doubted belonged to Chrollo since they were in various shades of white, pink, yellow, and blue.

Grabbing one of the shirts, Kurapika felt his eye twitch slightly as he realized exactly what the clothes were, maternity clothes. He wouldn’t be showing for months, and even then, he wouldn’t need maternity clothes for weeks after that!

Changing into a clean suit, Kurapika moved back to the kitchen for breakfast and upon opening the door to the fridge felt his eye really twitch. Sitting in the middle of his top shelf was a bottle of what Kurapika recognized as prenatal vitamins. Attached was a note telling Kurapika to be sure to take them.

The biggest crime was discovered several seconds later as he groped around his cabinet and discovered the horror: his coffee was gone.

Throughout that day, Kurapika kept his eyes and ears open. He was certain at any moment he would turn around and a certain cross-tattoo bearing bastard-alpha would be there. Instead his day was almost peaceful as he gave nen lessons to the bodyguards and servants of the princes while Bill instructed the queen in nen.

The bodyguards borrowed from 3rd Prince Zhang Lei were distant, but their new allies/contacts through 9th Prince Halkenburg were concerned, having smelled Kurapika’s heat and then change.

“You shouldn’t be doing this in your condition!” one of them whispered to him after the lesson. “We’ll tell our prince what has happened and he’ll send some help, I know he would!”

“We need to keep this quiet,” Kurapika argued. “I’m in no danger now.”

“The danger would be appearing weak, and few things make a person seem more vulnerable than pregnancy!”

Kurapika almost flinched at someone finally saying the word. Plenty of people had alluded to it, Chrollo even referring to the baby growing within him when mentioning Kurapika giving birth.

“The danger is someone assuming me weak,” Kurapika finally replied as he gave the men a dark look.

zzzzzzzzzz

Finding out what was happening on the top deck regarding the royal family wasn’t difficult. Determining what to do about it was, especially since Chrollo didn’t want his pregnant mate getting implicated when they had no possibility to run for it, was.

Killing all the princes aside from the one his mate was employed to was thrown out since suspicion would fall almost automatically on Kurapika. Not to mention he had a feeling it would irritated Kurapika and that wouldn’t be good for the baby.

He’d returned to his mate’s cabin in the early hours of the morning and watched him sleep for a few minutes before determining his course of action. The maternity clothes hadn’t taken long to grab nor the locks that he immediately installed on the door.

Chrollo had considered leaving a note saying he would be back, but decided against it. Kurapika was more than intelligent enough to determine that himself, so he had instead attached a note to the bottle of prenatal vitamins he had set in the fridge after ensuring it was clear of all alcohol and confiscating the coffee.

During the course of the day, Chrollo located Bono, Shizuku, and Franklin. The former pair had snuck up to the upper decks with him while Franklin had been easily found in the 5th level cafeteria during lunch. Dinner had passed before he’d managed to bring the three together and headed to the suite of Kurapika’s employer: Prince Woble.

Kurapika had already been dismissed for the day, something that pleased Chrollo as he examined the shocked faces in the suite after Franklin had kicked the door in. Several of the bodyguards moved to try to apprehend them but were snatched up in the Fun Fun Cloth before Chrollo turned his eyes to the young queen who looked to be desperately trying to shield her child.

“Your highness,” he stated politely. “I hope that you will forgive this sudden intrusion, but I have a proposal that I believe you will find beneficial to the both of us.”

The queen was scared and nervous of him, but was also quick to bring herself to stand before him strongly, notably also placing herself between her daughter’s crib and them. “What would be the manner of this proposal?” As she asked her question, the sole remaining bodyguard attempted to position himself before and slightly to the side of her, obviously intent to defend her and the child even if it cost his life.

“My mate works for you as a bodyguard,” Chrollo replied and internally smirked at the noise of surprise that Shizuku made. “I believe you’re aware that during his recent heat we were a bit careless.”

“I’m aware. I’m also aware he is intensely stubborn and refuses to rest. I’ve offered to release him from his contract-”

“Which I know he would not allow. The only way he would currently leave would be kicking and screaming,” Chrollo admitted, his lips curving into a brief, fond smile. “Which is why I intend to offer another solution.”

“Set the rest of the guards free and I will listen.”

Though she wasn’t in a position to make demands, Chrollo released the knot on the Fun Fun Cloth and the bodyguards fell into the space between him and the queen. Two immediately checked to ensure she was alright, relief on their faces. The others stared at him first, then checked for her, and looked mildly disappointed to see her and the baby alive.

Chrollo knew that the original bodyguards in the queen’s employ had been decimated and that the 3rd and 9th princes had sent several of their men to help. The 3rd prince was known for his greed, the 9th for his kindness and wish for change. It wasn’t difficult to determine which bodyguards came from who.

“The solution I offer is this: these three shall join your legion of bodyguards. Each are strong and capable fighters. As well as defending my mate, they will defend you and your child. I will also be watching the situation very carefully.”

zzzzzzzzzz

Kurapika and Bill had agreed on a schedule quite some time ago to ensure at least one of them was always with the queen and baby prince. Both had started working far more hours than agreed on to try to make up for the lack of additional help.

That had been stopped today when Prince Halkenburg had sent two additional bodyguards to keep the queen and his half-sibling safe. Apparently, the men from the previous day had reported Kurapika’s pregnancy and the gentle prince couldn’t stand the thought of someone potentially hurting themselves or even dying while trying to keep his family safe in a situation he found intolerable.

These new bodyguards, Bill, and Queen Oito had insisted that he go off-duty to relax before dinner. That led to Kurapika’s current surroundings: he was taking a bath. Normally he’d shower but today he’d felt the urge to just relax in the hot water. It was proving to be exactly what he’d needed as his muscles relaxed and the headache he’d been sporting faded.

He’d order dinner once he was finished and for a long moment Kurapika wondered what was on the menu for bodyguards tonight. Their menu was generally what was served on deck 3 and that seemed good to Kurapika right then. Solid food rather than the variety of tiny dishes the royals typically ate.

Though comfortable, Kurapika completely missed the noise of the door of his suite opening as he grabbed the bottle of conditioner and pushed the rich cream through his soft hair. He didn’t miss the door to the bathroom opening.

“What?! Chrollo!” Kurapika yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Get out!”

The thief gave Kurapika an amused look before grabbing Kurapika’s suit pants and white button-up and leaving the bathroom, leaving a disgruntled and angry blonde in the tub. He returned a minute later with Kurapika’s underwear and a sky blue top and matching pants that Kurapika recognized as some of the maternity clothes Chrollo had slipped into his closet.

“I’ll be ordering dinner, and I would suggest that you put these on before leaving the bathroom.”

“I don’t want or need to wear maternity clothes yet!”

“They’re comfortable,” Chrollo pointed out. “And I’ve confiscated your work clothes for tonight. Do you really want to tempt me by staying nude longer than you have to?”

Kurapika flushed at the cheeky response and was quick to rinse off the moment that the dark alpha left the bathroom. Though he groaned and grouched, he did change into the clothes and had to admit that the soft material felt wonderful…

Jerking open the door, Kurapika found Chrollo sitting on his bed with a book in hand and chose to step past the man to investigate his closet.

Chrollo hadn’t lied, all of his suits were missing, limiting Kurapika’s options to just the maternity clothes.

“You took the prenatal vitamins this morning,” Chrollo spoke as he stood from the bed and moved to stand behind Kurapika, his arm sliding around the small omega’s waist.

“You counted them?”

The accusation wasn’t answered as Chrollo tucked his nose into Kurapika’s neck and inhaled his scent. “Dinner should be here soon.” The alpha used the arm around Kurapika’s waist to guide him away from the closet and towards the main room, the Kuruta freezing as the room and three additional people came into view. Chrollo’s response was to sweep Kurapika up bridal style.

“Danchou, is that your mate? He’s very pretty!” a bespectacled girl declared and Kurapika blanched at being called such a thing.

The man covered in bandages seemed to be evaluating Kurapika as well, but the very large one was giving Chrollo a rather flat look.

“Kurapika, these are members of the troupe and from now on will serve as your coworkers, bodyguards, and roommates,” Chrollo announced as a way of introduction.


End file.
